Al otro lado de la puerta
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: Por una vez, Draco llega pronto a casa.


**Al otro lado de la puerta.**

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? Te quiero muchísimo —Draco reconoció la voz de Katie, era dulce, suave y apenas audible al otro lado de la puerta, pero de algún modo las palabras le llegaron con claridad cuando recostó la oreja contra la oscura madera de su propio salón.

Era feliz, no necesitaba verla para saberlo, se la imaginaba de pie cerca de la chimenea, sonriendo con los ojos brillantes y la emoción reflejada en su postura algo tensa.

Debería entrar, interrumpir la escena, pero se quedó paralizado, perdido en el recuerdo de todas las veces que Katie le había dedicado a él las mismas palabras, ¿la había hecho él la mitad de feliz de lo que debía ser en esos momentos? Las cosas entre ambos nunca habían sido sencillas, muchas peleas, muchos obstáculos, demasiadas pérdidas…

Sus te amo habían sido reticentes, entre lágrimas, al borde de la muerte o después de una pelea absurda. Los habían tenido normales, siempre había momentos de calma, ilusiones que les habían hecho creer que tendrían un final feliz después de todo, aunque Draco había dejado de considerarse privilegiado el día en que le impusieron la Marca Tenebrosa, después de aquello cada día bueno era un regalo que debía atesorar.

Sin embargo, Katie se había quedado a su lado, por más que él solo supiera cometer un error tras el siguiente.

La guerra había terminado, la vida les había dado un respiro y Draco había empezado a volver más temprano del ministerio para pasar más tiempo en casa. Una decisión que debió haber tomado antes si era eso lo que sucedía mientras él estaba fuera.

Una vez respondió a Katie, pero Draco no pudo comprender lo que decía, demasiado suave como para llegar hasta él, fuese lo que fuese, hizo reír a Katie, porque la cantarina risa de su esposa sí que llegó y el ex Slytherin tuvo que luchar para no sonreír. Ella siempre le hacía sonreír.

—Seguro que muy pronto, aunque aún es temprano —la señora Malfoy suspiró y varios pasos se dejaron oír amortiguados por la alfombra—. Vamos a comprobarlo, yo también lo echo de menos.

Draco retrocedió varios pasos, no quería que lo encontraran plantado al otro lado de la puerta como a un vulgar ladrón en su propia casa. Sería bastante indigno y su orgullo ya había sufrido suficientes golpes durante su paso por Hogwarts.

Cuando Katie salió lo encontró mirando un viejo retrato que pendía de la pared, aunque la mirada que le dedicó fue suficiente para que Draco supiera que no se creía sus pobres apariencias. Estuvo a punto de decir algo en su defensa, pero la pequeña figura que asomaba detrás de Katie corrió como una exhalación y se abrazó a su cintura justo a tiempo para que la castaña olvidara el tonto incidente.

—¡Papa! Papa, papa, papa… Mamá decía que no habrías vuelto aún —Hyperion, como siempre, daba saltos, el pelo rubio se le alborotaba cada vez más y Draco tuvo que tomarlo en brazos para tranquilizarlo un poco.

—¿Ah sí? Pues a partir de ahora voy a volver más temprano a casa, ¿Qué te parece eso? —Hyperion lo abrazó con fuerza y Draco miró a Katie que sonreía de esa forma que lo hacía sentir afortunado solo de poder mirarla.

No tardó en unirse también al abrazo y Draco le dio un suave beso en la sien.

—Yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo y con Hyp y que me consientas —explicó, ignorando la aguda mirada de Katie que de seguro estaba buscando la forma de echarle en cara su intento tan pobre por disimular—. Tú, pequeño, ve a lavarte las manos para la cena, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora mismo.

Arrastrando los pies el menor de los Malfoy obedeció y se dio prisa por subir las escaleras, Katie entonces rio y besó a su marido con más afecto del que palabra alguna pudiera expresar.

—¿Y se puede saber cuánto tiempo llevabas espiando tras la puerta?

Lo picó un poco, Draco rezongó y la atrajo hacia sí de nuevo.

—No mucho, iba a entrar, pero no lo pude evitar, sois muy tiernos, ¿lo sabías? Hyperion te hace muy feliz.

—Tú me haces muy feliz, ¿Sabes que haría feliz a Hyp? Tener un hermanito —le dio una mirada sugerente a Draco que tuvo la tentación de ponerse manos a la obra allí mismo de no ser por los apresurados pasos que lo interrumpieron apenas un segundo después.

Hyperion ya estaba sentado a la mesa, mirándolos con impaciencia y una expresión que podría competir con la de su padre.

—Venga, mama me prometió que habría gofres de postre, ¡Gofres!


End file.
